Amanda O'Neill and the Chip Fiasco
by riz3greym0n
Summary: If it's one thing that Amanda has learned while attending the academy, it's not to mess with Jasminka's honey BBQ chips.


**(From Otpprompts - Imagine Person A of your OTP telling Person B "Oh, come on. You know you love me," and B responding with "I'd sell you to Satan for one corn chip.")**

* * *

She did it.

Something that nobody else in the academy thought was possible was proven wrong by a certain redhead.

Amanda O'Neill had done the impossible.

She managed to severely irritate her roommate, teammate, and friend, Jasminka Antonenko.

The usually cheerful and bubbly witch was currently sitting quietly in the green team's dorm, her face scrunched up in disappointment, anger, and almost disgust. Her arms were crossed, and an almost evil aura seemed to be surrounding her.

Seeing the Russian girl so upset was so taboo to her teammates. Constanze was literally shaking behind Amanda's tall figure, while the American girl looked about anxiously, trying to avoid contact with her angry friend. The blue and red team were looking on from the door frame, too scared to actually step foot in the room, but too curious to see how the redhead was going to get herself out of this situation.

"So, uh," Amanda cleared her throat, "Jasna, I don't know how I can make this up to you. H-how about we head out into the town, and I can treat you to dinner or something?"

Jasminka just sat there, not moving a muscle. When Amanda failed to get a response from her friend, she finally made eye contact with the pink-haired girl, but that proved to be a mistake on her part.

Jasminka barely ever opened them, but her chocolate brown eyes were now wide open, and she was intensely staring at Amanda, as if she were trying to burn holes into her emerald green eyes. The American witch felt a cold sweat drip down her spine, and Constanze's hands gripped tighter onto her skirt in absolute fear.

"Dinner," The sounds of the Russian girl's voice vibrated through the room, "will not bring back my honey BBQ flavored chips back!" She roared, and stood straight up. "Although the offer sounds quite lovely, it will not excuse the fact that you devoured my absolute most favorite snack without my permission!"

Amanda took a step back at the sudden and slight outburst. "I'm sorry, Jasna, I really am! I was just so hungry, and they were laying around just waiting to be eaten!" She poorly defended herself.

The other girls listening to the conversation merely rolled their eyes, or face palmed themselves at the sound of O'Neill's poor excuse.

"Come on!" Amanda pleaded again. "I promise I'll pay you back. First with dinner, and then I'll buy you another bag of your favorite chips… No! Two, or even three bags! However much you want!" She chuckled nervously.

The irritated girl in front of her took a minute to think about the offer, and situation in general. Maybe she was overreacting about this entire thing, she thought. Though, it doesn't excuse the fact that her friend took some of her food without asking, her favorite kind of chips at that! Jasminka usually had no problem offering and sharing her food with her friends, but if it's one thing she doesn't appreciate, is when people take her food without asking.

However, the trembling American girl was willing to make up for her actions, and if Jasminka was being honest with herself, the offer was more than enough to clear the air between the two of them.

"So, how does that sound, huh? Like an offer you can't resist right!? Besides," the redhead felt brave and took a step towards her roommate, and playfully began to nudge her side with her elbow, "you know you love me way too much to stay angry at me."

This made Jasminka smile, and it almost seemed like she was back to her usual bubbly self. However, she slowly and creepily turned her head to the side to stare straight at the academy's rebel. Amanda felt her heart stop at the sight of the eerie look on her friend's face.

"I'd sell you to Satan for one corn chip."

Both Amanda and Constanze froze at the evil tone that had escaped the plump girl's mouth. Outside the door, Hannah and Barbara dramatically gasped, and tightly held on to one another in complete fear. Akko latched onto Diana's arm as she hid behind her, while the blonde tried to keep her stone-faced composure, even though she was feeling severely anxious on the inside. Lotte's face paled, and Sucy was trying her best to hold in whatever laughter that was building up inside of her.

After a few more seconds, Jasminka spoke again. "However, I accept your offer." She patted the top of Amanda's head. "I expect a top-notch meal tomorrow night." She happily skipped out from the room, greeting the rest of her friends, who simply stepped back in terror as they watched her make her way towards the cafeteria.

Once she was out of sight, the other eight girls somehow found it within them to calm themselves down, but only just a tiny bit. They all stood around in silence, trying to wrap their heads around the events that just unfolded in front of them.

"Well," Amanda sighed, breaking their prolonged stunned silence, "that went well, I guess?"


End file.
